What We Can Build Together
by StarlingStorm
Summary: Based on the events between President Obama and President Medvedev! America tries to get Russia a Twitter account, and then they head over to a 'real' hamburger place. Not McDonalds? *le gasp*


America looked away from his boss at the computer and over to Russia who stood stiffly just a few steps behind his boss. The Russian's eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly. He subconsciously brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit lightly down on his gloved finger, his violet eyes widening as a change on the screen occurred. America grinned and moved silently to stand just behind Russia.

"Want a Twitter account as well?" His breath fanned out lightly against the Russian's ear.

Russia snapped his thumb away from his mouth and America noticed a light blush grace his pale cheeks.

"Нет. Technology is still unfamiliar to me, and I already had my boss drag me to his laptop and make a facebook account just last week. That is enough."

America chuckled and gave a warm pat to Russia's back.

"Your boss is almost as up-to-date with technology as my boss!" America reached down and grabbed Russia's hand. "Why don't you? Come on! It's so fun!"

America began to drag the larger nation away when a strong cough echoed throughout the room and America looked back to see both President Obama and President Medvedev staring at them with opposite looks. America's boss look amused and raised an eyebrow while President Medvedev had on his usual poker face (as America liked to call it).

"Where are you dragging Ivan off to, Al?" President Obama questioned.

America flashed his usual bright smile, "To get a Twitter account of course!"

America swore he saw a twitch of a smirk on President Medvedev's face as he turned around and skipped off across the room to another available computer.

* * *

"Ah! Now this looks like a Hamburger."

America's hands froze halfway to his mouth and he almost dropped his huge (fucking awesome and delicious) hamburger.

"Why the hell wouldn't?" America asked, a bit aggravated.

Russia took another bite out of his then set it neatly down on his plate before looking up and meeting America's sky-blue ones. He gave off an innocent look.

"Well, it's just because your McDonalds ones are so flat, I always had to make sure I was actually getting a slice of meat. At least, that was applied to the ones you always got in...what was it called again?" Russia tapped his index finger against his cheek before his eyes lit up and he smirked at America, "Ah! A Happy Meal. Rather typical name an American would give to food."

America's mouth dropped open and this time his hamburger did fall down to his plate. His whole face turned almost a pleasant fire-truck red and he stood up suddenly, getting the attention of not only his and Russia's boss's, but the rest of the select few in Ray's Hell Burger.

"That's! I only get one...They're fucking great okay! So what if it's a kids meal!" America spluttered out.

President Obama quickly turned back to Medvedev when he realized Alfred was just being his usual self, and the rest slowly followed.

"I meant no offense, Amerika. It does fit you after all." Russia chuckled.

America gritted his teeth but sat back down. "You're a real ass."

"Awww, and I thought we were getting along so well." Russia giggled out then resumed eating his meal.

"We were having a perfectly peachy time until you ruined it." America muttered under his breath before he picked up his remaining hamburger.

Russia smirked into his hamburger and dodged a french fry.

* * *

America and Russia both stood off to the side as their bosses both got up from their table. President Medvedev had a huge smile on his face and looked over at Russia and gave a wink. America chuckled as he saw Russia's look of shock.

"That was a very good hamburger, President Obama! Though," Medvedev chuckled and patted his stomach, "most likely not very healthy for me."

President Obama gave a laugh, "Most foods that actually taste great are not sadly."

President Obama then led President Medvedev out of the restaurant and into the bright afternoon sun. America's heart soared to new heights and he grabbed Russia's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He looked up into Russia's slightly pink face and beamed the hugest grin that day.

Yup, things were looking up for American-Russian relations!


End file.
